Love-Struck!
by LordVanity
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a delinquent at a school called Magnolia High, everybody fears him, and nobody ever smiles or makes eye-contact with him ever. One day Lucy Heartfilia smiles at him, as they bump into each-other, Natsu falls for her that instant... everyday since then he writes letters to her, but he always keeps them...


**Note: Yo, my first attempt at a one-shot... so I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a delinquent at a school called Magnolia High, everybody fears him, and nobody ever smiles or makes eye-contact with him ever. One day Lucy Heartfilia smiles at him, as they bump into each-other, Natsu falls for her that instant... everyday since then he writes letters to her, but he always keeps them... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_Lucy... yesterday I saw you in my dreams... when I woke up, I was a little sad that It was only a dream, but I was looking forward to coming to school, because then I would be able to see your smile, that alone makes me very happy. _

Natsu wrote on a paper in his first period at Magnolia High. He was sitting a few seats away from Lucy Heartfilia a rich girl, from a really powerful, and wealthy family.

_Who am I kidding, she would never like me... _Natsu thought as he crumpled the paper. He stood up and walked out of class. The teacher didn't say anything because even adults feared the pink-hired boy.

_I know we weren't made for each-other... we both live in different worlds... you're an angel, pure and innocent, as I am a devil...maybe one day you will understand my feelings, ever since that day, I can't get you out of my head, your smile is so beautiful... it brightens my day..._

Natsu thought as walked to his locker, where he grabbed the paper from his pocket, and shoved it with another hundred or so letters, that he never had the guts to give to Lucy.

_My feelings for you are stacked in my locker... I am living a one-sided love... _

The bell to the next period rang, and everybody left their classes. Natsu stared at Lucy as she left the classroom. She smiled at her friend before walking away.

_Damn... that smile is so damn cute!_

The bell rang like five minutes later, Natsu walked into class, which was math. How he hated math! He would ditch, but he also had Lucy in that class, so it was worth seeing her smile.

As he walked in the teacher ignored him, the teacher was usually strict with late student's, but Natsu was an exception.

_It's always been like this... even adults fear me... when people talk to me they avoid eye contact... I also attract the attention of other delinquents... I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL BOY!_

Natsu sat on his seat, in this period, he sat right next to Lucy. He never talked to her, because he was scared, that he would scare her... scared of never seeing that smile... again...

However, Lucy was scared of him either way... Natsu sensed this. So usually he would sit in the back of the classroom.

_Don't worry Lucy... I won't do a thing to you... I would never hurt an angel... so please... don't be scared... and smile..._

Natsu got up, Lucy closed her eyes in fear of Natsu doing something to her. Natsu walked away to the back of the room.

_Did you smile at me because you were scared? Or because you were trying to be nice? Either way... I always want to see you smile like that..._

**[Scene Change]**

Natsu had detention once again, for getting into a unwanted fight. The pink-haired boy turned a corner, to see Lucy surrounded by three dudes.

"Come on, babe... come with us... we'll have a good time with you," Gajeel smirked at Lucy, who backed away.

"N-No! G-Get away from me!" Lucy stuttered, tears in her eyes.

Gajeel was about to grab her arm, when Natsu appeared, and kicked him in the face. The pink-haired boy then punched the other two dudes in the face. They flew backwards. Gajeel got up, and took out a bottle from his jacket, he threw it at Lucy, however before it could hit her, Natsu got in the way. It hit his head, and the glass bottle broke.

"We'll kick your ass later, Natsu!" Gajeel, and his friends ran off.

_Hug her Natsu... she's scared...a hug always makes girls feel better!_

Natsu walked towards Lucy and hugged her, she remained still. Her head on his shoulder.

_I-I hugged her... shit, she didn't get hurt... good... I will always protect her... now, I must not scar her... I have to smile at her, and ask her if she's alright..._

"A-Are you okay?" Natsu smiled at her showing pointy teeth, and a evil smile instead of a normal smile, he had blood dripping from his head into his face.

"EEEKKK!" Lucy shrieked before fainting.

_I have to take her to the nurse!_

Natsu was laying down in a bed, in the nurse's office. Lucy was doing good, but she was an another bed.

_I'm happy that you're safe... _Natsu stared at Lucy. _I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt..._

Lucy finally woke up. She looked at Natsu, and quickly got up. Natsu too got up, she walked towards him.

"T-Thank you for saving me! I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me!" Lucy had tears in her eyes, she looked scared.

_She must of gathered all her courage... not to run away from me...she's shaking... that's why I fell for her... she does what no other has done to me before..._

Natsu just stared at her...

_This is my only chance... maybe it's a chance from god... a chance to make her my friend... or girlfriend..._

"Okay... but at least stop crying... I hate it when pretty girls cry..." Natsu managed to say,"Um... as a apology... maybe you can invite me to dinner?

Natsu froze. That was too sudden. _Great... she probably thinks I'm gonna do something bad to her or something..._

"Okay... tonight at six!" Lucy walked back to the bed she was laying on, her stuff was there.

_I-I will take advantage of this chance... all my letters... my feelings will be able to reach you... finally!_

Natsu had arrived to his locker, he took out all the letters he had written over the past months, he placed them on a plastic bag, and began walking away.

"Natsu – come over here, for I can kick your ass!" Gajeel was across from Natsu. Natsu walked closer to him.

"I'm not in a good mood today... I have plans unlike you..." Natsu walked past him.

Gajeel grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, he punched the pink-haired boy in the face, Natsu fell backwards, and all his letters fell all over the place.

"Lucy... yesterday I saw you in my dreams... when I woke up, I was a little sad that It was only a dream, but I was looking forward to coming to school, because then I would be able to see your smile, that alone makes me very happy..." Gajeel read the letter out loud and began laughing," What is this shit? It doesn't fit you at all!"

Gajeel ripped the paper in half, Natsu's eyes widened.

The pink-haired boy got up, and punched Gajeel in the face, the black-haired student fell backwards, Natsu got on top of him, and began punching his face, none-stop!

_I know... I know... Lucy would never want me... but yet... I still... love her... I can't help it... this is how I feel..._

Natsu finally stopped punching him, and got up. He turned to see Lucy looking at him, tears in her eyes.

_I ruined my chance... she... she's scared... damn... _

Natsu picked up all the letters, and headed towards the trashcan where he would throw them, he forgot one, and Lucy picked it up, and read it.

_Dear, Lucy... ever since you smiled at me when we bumped into each-other I fell in love with you... you are the first who as ever smiled at me like that..._

_I knew you were scared of me... nevertheless, I still loved you... I know this is a one sided love... and that you will never love me..._

_But, please always... smile like that..._

_I LOVE YOU!_

"Natsu! Don't throw them away... lemme keep them, please!" Lucy had tears in her eyes, she grabbed the letters from Natsu.

"..."

"I-I am sorry for always being scared of you... Natsu..." Lucy told him, Natsu's eyes widened, then he smiled.

_The letters than never reached you... finally reached you now... I am very happy... I have no regrets now..._

"L-Let's be friends, okay?" Lucy extended her hand, for Natsu could shake it.

Natsu's eyes widened.

Lucy smiled at the blonde.

Natsu smiled back at her, and shook her hand...

_I guess happy endings are true..._

**The End!**

**Or is it?!**

**Hahah!**

Note: There ya have it. Tell me wat'cha think. And did I make any mistakes?

Read, Write & Review!

Deuces!


End file.
